


Close Encounter

by art_blooming



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, TERRA BATTLE (Video Game), Terra Wars (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Build up, Dimensional Travel, F/M, FFXV, Fluff, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_blooming/pseuds/art_blooming
Summary: Noctis and Sarah reunite again at a new world to find themselves join a new adventure. But this adventure might lead to discovering something more
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sarah (Terra Battle), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sarah (Terra Battle)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I recently played Final Fantasy XV and I am still in love with Terra Wars side quest. Only if it was longer. I couldn't help but ship hard Noctis and Sarah and that's why I had to channel my emotions somehow, so I decided to write this fanfic.  
> The story takes place around Chapter 12 when the long nights begin and before the time skip. As of Sarah, I tried to find more information about her but then a creative license took place so many things are right out of my head.  
>   
> PS: Please keep in mind that English isn't my maternal language, so bear with me and also I tried to stay true to their personalities, so I hope they aren't too OOC.

Darkness… Darkness everywhere. And an awful headache. Prince Noctis opened his eyes abruptly, an acute pain spreading from his head to his whole body. He has fallen. He has fallen for quite a long time and it seemed weird how he was still in one piece. 

He stood up, his eyes wandering around the place he found himself into. He had no clue where he was. That was no Eos for sure. At least not the Eos he knew. He didn’t recall Eos having forests filled with trees with purple and silver leaves, glowing as the air passing through them. It was a magical place this one he found himself. But where was it?

The only thing he remembered is him not being able to sleep — perhaps the stress of how to deal with the long nights and the daemons in his country or Gladio snoring next to him-he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Reckless thought for sure — Ignis would have not left this slip by — but he took the whole Armiger with him, and he promised himself his walk would be short.

But his short walk ended up being a little bit longer, as he felt a power call him. He couldn’t ignore it. It was very intense and a strange kind of power. Without realizing it, he found a gate behind some huge rocks. And a blue blinding light came from within. 

And after that only darkness. And now this weird fairy tale forest. He rubbed his head feeling frustrated with himself. How could he be here at a hazardous moment like this? His world needed him. He was the chosen king. And he had to save it from the long nights.

“Noct? Noctis? Is that you?” He heard a female voice coming from afar.

There were a few people he let calling him Noct. His dad, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, and “Sarah! Is that really you?”

“In flesh and bones!” the silver-haired girl grinned, the moment she came towards him. 

“What are you doing here?” Noctis couldn’t really keep his excitement well hidden. He was glad to be with a familiar person and gladder this person was Sarah.

“I haven’t the slightest clue.” She smiled awkwardly. He caught himself missing that smile.

“That makes two of us.” Noctis groaned. “Don’t tell me we found ourselves in another Hiso-Hiso situation.” 

“We wouldn’t find out if we keep staying here. We should keep going.” She stretched her hand pointing towards the forest. 

“Yeah let’s rush into the unknown forest, which we don’t know where it leads to.” 

“If I remember correctly you know how to yield a sword.” Sarah smiled innocently. And there she was back again, being sarcastic with an angelic face.

“Ha ha very funny.” Noctis didn’t seem amused at all, but his mouth’s edge raised a bit. “Fine, let’s go. Just don’t do anything reckless.” 

“Ok. I will be right behind you...in case you need a backup… or your butt saved.” Noctis glared at Sarah, but the girl seemed to enjoy herself despite being in this deadlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know in the comments  
> I will try to upload on a weekly basis, so I hope the next chapter to be up next Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how much time do you think is the proper amount to say we are lost?” Sarah was walking right behind him, watching carefully every corner in case something attacked them.  
  
“I wasn’t the one who proposed to get into the forest.” Noctis shot back at her. They were wandering for quite some time and the forest seemed endless. There were only trees, bushes, and some weird animals squirrels alike were passing among them — their color was a mixture of blue and silver, which was the perfect camouflage in the trees.  
  
“What else could we do?” Sarah asked softly.  
  
“Honestly, I wish I knew. But walking aimlessly around really drives me up the wall.” Noctis pushed away some branches, as he kept walking.  
  
“We are together at least.” Sarah grinned.  
  
Noctis mouth couldn’t keep a straight line after what Sarah just said. Thankfully, he had his back turned to her, otherwise, he would be so embarrassed if Sarah saw this unwitting smile crossing upon his face. It would be so uncool too.  
  
“Watch out!” Sarah shouted and pushed Noctis out of the way. They both fell down and spun a double of times before they managed to stand up and see an enormous insect coming towards them. Its sting was long and fat, and it was pointing at them. It was not happy to see them for sure.  
  
If Sarah hadn’t pushed him, Noctis would have been stung, and it would not be pleasant. He felt so stupid for being distracted and so relieved that Sarah was there and on guard and saved his butt like she said she’d do. It was also annoying, but reassuring nevertheless.  
  
At once, Noctis opened his armiger and pulled out his sword. Sarah was already on it. As he remembered, she knew how to yield a sword perfectly. But there was no time to gaze upon her. He had to act. He warped immediately towards his target, achieving a heavy strike. The insect fell down and Sarah found the perfect opportunity to hit it from behind, pulling off another heavy strike. Noctis warped once again until his sword found the flesh of the gigantic creature. The bee alike insect looked to be done for, but it hadn’t given up. Fallen on the ground, it attempted another swing with its sting.  
  
“Sarah!” Noctis cried out, spreading his hand towards the girl.  
  
Sarah got what Noctis had on his mind. She jumped and grabbed his hand tight, and then he twirled her around, warping them together before he landed her on the insect’s head. Sarah’s sword found the center of its head, tearing it apart. Slime was splashed all over their clothes, but thankfully the monster was dead.  
  
“We didn’t lose our touch.” Sarah cheered, smiling widely, completely content with their victory.  
  
“As you said back then, we make a good team.” Noctis couldn’t help but share her attitude.  
  
“It’s been a really long time since then…” Sarah looked down, as her words came out like a whisper.  
  
It has been a long time indeed. Noctis was on his way to Altissia to find Luna when the chocobros decided to call it a night as it wasn’t safe to wander around in the dark. He had found himself in the Hiso Hiso land in the same way he found himself here. It felt like the story repeated itself. But when he came back, only an hour had passed in Eos, whereas he had spent days in this Hiso world. After his small adventure, his mood was brighter, and he often caught himself smiling in the back of the Regalia when he thought about his time with Sarah. Prompto often teased and asked him about his sudden mood change, but despite him and his companions being his best friends, he revealed nothing about Sarah or his quick adventure.  
  
“Yeah it’s been quite some time, but it was a good time.” Noctis’ glance couldn’t look at Sarah either. “Despite having to beat an evil copy of yourself of course. But we did save a world.” His hands were moving animatedly in the air, giving away his nervousness. How could he yield a sword with such stability, but couldn’t control them in front of her?  
  
Sarah chuckled lightly. “You have your way with words.”  
  
Noctis pouted instantly like he did when he was a kid. “Let’s get going.” He groaned annoyed.  
  
They kept walking until they met a river. Its crystal water ran calmly through the forest, and it reflected the magical colors of the forest along with the sun rays. It looked like it was noon. Noctis thought they were wandering for quite some time, but he wasn’t sure. His icky clothes didn’t make the situation easier. He had put his black jacket in his dimension pocket, but his pants were still a mess. Sarah’s dress was also covered in purple goo, but she didn’t seem uncomfortable. At least she didn’t show it.  
  
“Let’s follow the river. It should lead to somewhere civilized. A village in the best place.” Sarah proposed.  
  
“If this village isn’t inhabited by bloody thirsty bees, I am fine.” Noctis agreed. Sarah chuckled, listening to his comment and started to follow the river.  
  
“Wait…” Noctis called her. “Don’t you wanna fresh up a bit?” He tried to point in the least offended way possible he could her dress.  
  
Sarah looked at her piece of clothing surprised. “Oh! I guess you’re right. It looks hideous!”  
  
“Let’s take a break. We can camp here for a while. You can wash, while uhm… I will be on the lookout.” Noctis stuttered a bit, and he felt so lame with himself.  
  
“What about you?” Sarah asked concerned, looking at his pants and boots.  
  
“I think I have a spare in the dimensional pocket.” He answered rubbing his hair and then he saw his fingers covered in purple. Noctis looked at his hand with a disgusted grimace, making Sarah laugh really loud. “I think I need a bath too. Let’s call it a night here. If night exists here.”  
  
“Great! I’ll go take a bath first and you make the tent,” Sarah remarked happily.  
  
“Hey! Who made you the leader? I am not one of your little kids.” Noctis retaliated.  
  
“Actually, you really remind me of them.” she chortles. “But we have to separate the tasks and you can’t cook.”  
  
“Hey! How do you know that?”  
  
“Hiso aliens had gathered quite the info about you, Prince Noctis.” Sarah addressed him jovially. How many things did she learn from these little snooping aliens?  
  
“Creepy white freaks.” Noctis murmured. “Fine. But what will we eat?” He raised an eyebrow towards his companion.  
  
“Leave that to me.” she winked, turning her back moving to the river.  
  
“Just don’t put vegetables inside.” Noctis sighed.  
  
“I know Noct,” Sarah said before Noctis put the spare tent out of his dimensional pocket and start setting it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally up! I hope you like it :D  
> I was dying to write a fight scene with these two since I enjoyed it a lot in the game. (Their link attacks were the cutest)  
> So I decided to put the side quest with Sarah before Noctis visited Altissia(that's how I did it on my playthrough at least and it seems more fitting this way).  
> Don't forget to comment anything that comes up on your mind. I wanna hear everything.  
> The next update will probably be next Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was taking her sweet time with the bath as Noctis was setting up the tent. He inner thanked Ignis and Gladio for not treating him like royalty and they made him do chores like any other guy in his age and learned a staff or two and now he was able to pull things off on his own. But like Sarah said he couldn’t cook, and it made him wonder how Sarah’d do that. He only had a spare tent just in case in his dimensional pocket, whereas all the survival stuff was in Ignis’. Noctis mainly kept his weapons and some spare clothes in his.

Actually, he wondered about many things around Sarah. Unlike her, he didn’t know many things about her. He only knew she loved spending time with little kids and she could understand that strange Hiso Hiso language. Thus she found out that much about him, whereas he knew nothing.

But this was not his biggest problem right now. He needed to find a way to go back home and fast. His land needed him more than ever. He couldn’t stay here anytime longer wandering with no purpose. He exhaled in frustration and his eyes found Sarah in the river still washing up.

A bit of guilt took over and looked away at once. He could feel his cheeks redden a bit and shook his head in more frustration. Sarah had her bare back turned to him, as her silver hair shined after the afternoon sun. His world was in grave danger and he was here peeping out at some girl. What kind of prince — no not a prince anymore — what kind of king was he?

After some time Sarah came towards him all cleaned up. Her dress looked in great condition.

“You sure took your time.” Noctis raised an eyebrow judgmentally.

“Sorry, you’re right. I’ll amend myself by cooking the most delicious meal.” she tilted her head to the side. Noctis thought she looked cute like that.

“I am really looking forward to it. The dress looks... uhm neat.” he tried to make his voice sound firm.

“A little magic always helps.” she giggled. “I will take care of your clothes as well.”

“Thanks!” It’s all he said before he turned around and moved towards the river.

The water was so refreshing and he perfectly understood why Sarah lost her sense of time in it. It really helped clear his head and soothe his tension. His muscles were sore from the battle earlier, but thankfully no damage had occurred.

He took his time gazing around the scenery. There were no such forests in Eos. Prompto would have lost his mind taking pictures from almost everything. There was magic in the atmosphere. He could feel it. Only if he had the time to fish. So many different fish in various shapes and colors were swimming in the crystal clear waters. Fishing was always a great distraction and managed to relax him and help him think clearer.

As he kept on absorbing the outstanding scenery his eyes returned to the campsite. But Sarah wasn’t there. He rushed to the riverbank and put on only his pants and boots as quickly as he could. With his favorite sword at hand, he ran into the forest. But he had no idea where he should look. It was desperate and helpless searching blindly without a clue.

Before he let his frustration take control, a smiling Sarah appeared holding a bow and two animals that looked like rabbits.

“I found our supper!” Sarah giggled, really proud of herself, showing off her goodies.

“Are you out of your mind? Where were you?” Noctis shouted to the cheery girl with a trembling voice.

Sarah frowned instantly. “I was just behind the trees. I went hunting. I just saw these two cute animals and I couldn’t miss the chance.” Her posture was apologetic, but her voice was steady and her eyes pierced on him.

“You can’t just run away like that on your own. We don’t know what we are up against here.” Noctis tried to be the voice of reason. Someone had to.

“You are right, but I can assure you I was just behind this huge tree, not even a meter away.” Sarah defended herself, but without imposing herself or shouting. Her voice was calm, sweet, and always steady.

Noctis shook his head really upset.

“I know how to yield a sword as well.” She stood her ground.

“I freaking know that. I’d never underestimate your skills.” A desperate sigh left his mouth. “I was worried. I thought I lost you.”

At the exact moment, Sarah was left speechless.

“I am not going anywhere, you know?” she rubbed Noctis’ arm to reassure him.

Noctis would have normally avoided the physical contact, but Sarah’s touch was soft and warm.

“We are a team after all.” She said smiling, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile too. His rage and concern magically disappeared when he saw Sarah’s angelic smile.

Sarah looked at him tenderly in the eyes. Perhaps it was better if they let the eyes do the talking because when their mouths do it instead, they totally mess up.

Sarah’s gray eyes were truly captivating, but suddenly they went bugging. That’s when they both realized that Noctis’ upper body was naked. Both strayed away abruptly.

“I was panicked and…” Noctis rubbed his head.

“And I thought you were showing off your abs.” Sarah giggled in her attempt to pass the awkward moment.

Noctis couldn’t help but join her. “No need when I have this personality.”

“You mean the grumping type?” Sarah teased Noctis shamelessly.

“Do you always must have the last word?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Will you still keep flashing around your abs?” She shot back, but for someone who kept on mentioning them, she kept her eyes away from them and Noctis in general. He could swear though, her eyes slid to catch glimpses of his naked torso.

“I thought you enjoyed it.” Noctis didn’t want to let her have the last word.

And he succeeded it. Sarah had nothing left to say, but her expression gave out a lot. The moment Noctis said these words, Sarah’s cheeks obtained a red color. Noctis never had Sarah to be the embarrassed kind of girl. She was fierce but sweet at the same time and always quick-witted with her words.

“I am going to finish my bathroom,” Noctis simply said and turned her back to her and walked towards the river.

After he was done, he wore the clothes he had left at the riverbank. To his surprise, they were all cleaned up. Sarah must have cleaned them when he didn’t look. He felt a bit bad for shouting at her before, but this is how you react, when you worry for people you care about, right? And Sarah has become one of them.

He saw her preparing their supper, absolutely absorbed into what she was doing. She had lit up a fire and she was grilling the animals she had caught.

“Thanks for this.” He pointed towards his black and clean T-shirt. It made him wonder what else Sarah’s magic could do.

“No problem. Dinner's almost ready.” She smiled kindly.

He sat beside her at the fire and he watched the two rabbits alike animals grilling.

“How do you know we can eat them?” he asked, really curious. Did Sarah have any knowledge of this world?

“We won’t know unless we try,” Sarah said casually, as Noctis eyes widened instantly. “After you prince.” She took the first one, passed through a wooden stick, and gave it to him.

“Am I your lab rat? You know I had people taste my food before me. Not me before them.” He was turning the cooked meat around, again and again, observing anything that might be suspicious.

A loud laughter came from Sarah’s direction. “Worry not. We have animals like this in my world too. It’s not in my best interest to kill you.” Sarah grabbed hers and took a huge bite. Noctis looked surprised, as he had never seen a girl eating this much and like that. He wished he had Prompto’s camera to capture this moment.

“What’s your world like?” Noctis took the chance to ask about it and then he took a small bite from his meat. It was edible and well cooked, but it surely didn’t reach Ignis’ cooking level. But on the other side, Sarah cooked with almost nothing, so he shouldn’t have been complaining.

“My world, huh?” That moment Sarah’s eyes lost their light. Her cheerfulness disappeared, as her entire posture stiffened. “It was a beautiful place.” It seemed like Sarah was holding back her tears.

“Mine was too.” Sarah looked at Noctis saying nothing. “It still is, but it might be gone soon.” Noctis exhaled.

“I think mine is beyond saving. But I won’t ever stop fighting.” Sarah sounded firm, but Noctis could feel her whole decisiveness and braveness were hanging by a thread.

“Then there is still hope.” Noctis smiled at her. Sarah flashed a faint smile back at him.

“But we must return as fast as possible. We don’t even know why we are here — ”

“Or how to get back.” Noctis completed her sentence. “There is got to be a way.”

“We did it last time.”

“And we will do it again. We are going back to our worlds and save them.” Noctis declared, tightening his fists.

“Noct…” Sarah’s voice came out like a whisper “Promise me you won’t ever give up.” The way she said it was soft, but it gave out a decisiveness, something that Noctis might have needed it to hear. Then she stretched her pinky finger to him. Noctis stretched his as well, and he blended with hers.

“I promise. And you promise me when we save our worlds, we meet again.” His voice was tender and sincere. Perhaps it was a futile promise, but he might have needed another push to keep on fighting. However, he didn’t know if it meant the same for her.

“I promise.” She simply answered and her eyes lighted up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally up!  
> This is where the creative license took charge. I couldn't find a lot of stuff on Sarah, so I'd stick to a few info I found, but other than that it's just headcanon.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the comments.  
> If everything goes according to plan, next update will be on Thursday


	4. Chapter 4

There was a night after all in this strange world, and it was indeed a beautiful one. Bright stars were filling up the sky and they looked like precious small diamond jewelry pinned on a black canvas.  
  
Noctis and Sarah didn’t say much after their pinky promise. They both were gazing up at the sky and enjoyed the night breeze. They had finished their lunch almost an hour ago and the fire was almost put out. They both sat side by side — Noctis hadn’t realized how close they were until Sarah’s head fell on his shoulder.  
  
The sudden pump alarmed him at first, but then he couldn’t help it but beam, watching her breathing calmly as she was sleeping. Her face looked peaceful, having surrendered to the world of dreams. It was like it was made of porcelain with no flaws — there was when he thought she looked really beautiful.  
  
And he wanted to feel that beauty. The simplicity and the serenity of her face. To follow her face’s lines, edges and curves.  
  
His rough hand caressed her cheek tenderly. Her skin was warm, unlike the cold of his as he let his palm completely cup the curve of her neck and touch her rosy cheek softly with his thumb. Her fair-skin was smooth, and despite the darkness, he could see every part of it. And feel it underneath his hand. Her full lips, slightly open to let in and out the air as she was breathing steadily and tranquil. How tempting they were…  
  
“Noct…” she whispered.  
  
Noctis froze instantly. He expected to come across Sarah’s bright silver eyes, but they were still shut. There he needed a moment to sign in relief and calm his heartbeats.  
  
“Noct…” Sarah whispered again and clung onto his arm. Noctis’ heart started beating even faster than before, with the risk of waking her up. He had taken his hand from her face at once, but he didn’t know what to do. He could barely move. Sarah’s hand was tight around his arm, with no intention of letting him go.  
  
He was feeling cold before, but now the cold was not what he was feeling. Besides Sarah being warm next to him, his whole body’s temperature had risen up abruptly — his chest was burning and his face was almost sweating. And all of that just because Sarah has clung onto him.  
  
If Gladio was here, he wouldn’t have heard the end of it. And Prompto would have found the perfect chance to mock him, as he did to him when he was hitting on Cindy or Aranea.  
  
He finally surrendered. There was nothing else he could do, and perhaps a part deep down enjoyed having Sarah attached to him like that. And like this his breath calmed down, his eyelids felt heavy and darkness surrounded him.

The next morning the first sun rays were touching Noctis’ face, transmitting warmth all over his body. He felt so lazy to open his eyes, so he just let them shut and helped himself feel more comfortable next to Sarah.  
  
That’s when he realized he had spent the whole night sleeping next to her. And not just next to her — their bodies were blended, Sarah’s hair was all over and Sarah herself was sleeping deeply next to him with her face hidden onto the crook of his neck and her hands hugging his arm tight. They must have laid down in their sleep and that was the result of it.  
  
But something felt odd to him. And not because he and Sarah were sleeping in a way that two comrades normally would not sleep, but because of something else. He turned around and his eyes caught something moving, behind some bushes — a bit further from where he and Sarah had made the protection runes for the night.  
  
“Sarah,” Noctis whispered, shaking her gently. The girl opened her eyes, but before she managed to utter a word, Noctis signaled her to stay quiet. “Someone is spying on us. We have to catch him.”  
  
Sarah nodded and caught her sword, right next to her. “You go left, I am going right.” She instructed in a low voice, that low that even Noctis almost heard it.  
  
Noctis had Armiger ready, in order to catch the best weapon to lead him to an easy victory. They both stood up, pretending nobody was watching them, but their senses were on full alarm. They acted like they had no clue, in order to catch their intruder off guard.  
  
Noctis went first into the forest since his weapons were visible only when he called them and then Sarah went the other direction, holding her sword at hand.  
  
When Noctis reached the spot, where he saw the movement, nobody was there. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind and a cloaked figure was coming towards him with a sword at hand. Noctis’ reflexes were quick, thanks to the years of training under Gladio’s instructions, and he managed to parry the attack easily. His foe’s sword flew away and Sarah came running to immobilize him, by pointing her sword towards the suspicious figure.  
  
“Who are you?” Noctis shouted to the laid down person. His hood fell down only to reveal a boy around twelve years old.  
  
The revelation left Noctis and Sarah in astonishment.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me!” The boy shouted, but Noctis wasn’t sure if he had to put down the sword. It may have been a trick.  
  
Sarah grabbed his hand, motioning him to lower his sword. Her eyes pleased him to let her take it on from now and Noctis knew he should trust her with this.  
  
“Don’t worry, we are not going to hurt you.” Sarah kneeled down, meeting the boy’s green eyes.  
  
The boy looked reluctant at first. His eyes moved from Noctis to Sarah nervously. He looked scared.  
  
“Do you know where we are? We are not from this place.” Sarah said with her sweet voice.  
  
“I thought you were…Not from this place? Where are you from?” The boy returned their question with a question, something that Noctis found really annoying.  
  
“I am from Terra and he’s from Eos,” Sarah answered at once. Noctis was about to retaliate at that time, thinking that Sarah is giving too much away, whereas they are still with nothing, but the boy spoke again.  
  
“This is Zotera.”  
  
“And what’s your name?” Sarah asked beaming.  
  
“Elliot.” The boy answered proudly.  
  
“I am Sarah and this is Noctis. Nice to meet you.” Sarah helped the boy to stand up. “So is there a village or a town nearby?”  
  
“Yes! My hometown. It’s only thirty minutes by foot. We only need to follow the river, ”Elliot answered.  
  
“I told you the river would lead somewhere.” Sarah turned to Noctis with a cocky attitude.  
  
“What would I do without you?” Noctis replied sarcastically.  
  
“You’d be probably lost in the forest.” Sarah giggled as always and didn’t leave Noctis room to answer as she spoke to Elliot again. “Can you take us to your hometown?”  
  
“Sure!” Elliot remarked happily towards Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up posting one day earlier. I couldn't hold myself. XD
> 
> So things became a bit steamier, but only a tiny bit(but we had to start from somewhere).  
> A new character was added as well and things will start moving from the next chapter.  
> I can't wait to read your comments. Did you like the moment between Sarah and Noctis? Any ideas of what's coming next? Don't be shy. Comments keep the author inspired XD
> 
> I'll try to keep my updates schedule, as usual, every Thursday, but I will be on vacation, so I have no idea if I'll be able to upload in one or two weeks. Thanks for understanding! <3


	5. Chapter 5

“So can you give us a better insight of your world?” Sarah asked Elliot as she was walking beside him.  
  
She, Elliot and Noctis had been following the river for the past fifteen minutes. The sun was strong, and the heat was killing Noctis. Days like these made him eager to get rid of all the black clothes he has.  
  
Elliot inspected Noctis, who was coming right behind him. The kid was still shocked from before, and it didn’t seem to recover anytime soon. Noctis wasn’t tense, but he was still suspicious nevertheless.  
  
Finally, Elliot decided to talk, seeing Sarah’s warm smile. “It’s just a world… I don’t know what you have in mind.”  
  
“That’s really helpful,” Noctis sighed sarcastically from behind. Sarah gave him a glare.  
  
“There must be a reason we were summoned here,” Sarah talked calmly.  
  
“You were summoned?” The boy’s eyes widened instantly.  
  
“How else were we going to be here?” Noctis reacted at once.  
  
Elliot suddenly stopped walking. “I can’t believe I am the first one to meet the chosen ones!” Elliot exclaimed, as he was gawking at both of them with admiration and awe.  
  
“The chosen ones?” Sarah and Noctis said at the same time, blinking in total confusion.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” The boy was clapping his hands enthusiastically.  
  
“Can you elaborate a bit?” Sarah questioned.  
  
“You will save us!” He has now started jumping up and down.  
  
“Save you from what?” Noctis spoke, trying to get any answer from the boy.  
  
Elliot stopped celebrating at once. “From,” he looked around and then he whispered “the ARCH Organization.” his lips trembled as he was pronouncing the name.  
  
Noctis and Sarah stayed still, gawking at the boy. Him and Sarah, the chosen ones? And they had to save another world too, except their own? And what the heck was this ARCH Organization?  
  
“What is this A—”  
  
“Shh. Don’t shout the name.” Elliot cut Sarah. “It’s dangerous. Mum will kill me for saying it out loud myself. Wait until we reach my hometown.”  
  
Noctis and Sarah both nodded. Perhaps there would be someone there to explain the situation better. Elliot seemed pretty scared only to mention this organization’s name and now he was looking around like something was lurking at every corner.  
  
“Boy,” Noctis touched Elliot’s tiny shoulder. “You’re with us now. Nothing will come to your harm.”  
  
Elliot’s tensed shoulders seemed to relax. Noctis’ words managed to shake off every fear the boy had and his eyes emitted a trust towards the tall, slim man. Noctis couldn’t help but crack a smile and then he glanced at Sarah, who was looking at them both tenderly and returned his smile with a bright one.  
  
After a while, a town appeared on both sides of the river. It looked like it came out of a painting. Noctis used to gaze around the paintings at the palace, as there were many hanging in almost every room and hallway. His favorite one was a painting, which had a small picturesque town on a riverside just like the one that was unfolding in front of his eyes. He thought he could be no price there, but just an ordinary boy spending all of his time fishing at the riverside.  
  
“Welcome to Allesόn.” Elliot emphasized the last syllable.  
  
Sarah couldn’t stop gazing around. The tall buildings made of stone with the red tiling, the wide streets and the docks around the river. People were coming and going, paying no attention to the two foreigners that just came into their town. They were dressed in colorful clothes—not that different from Noctis and Sarah’s from the design’s aspect—but their faces weren’t lively at all.  
  
But Noctis couldn’t stop looking at Sarah. She was absorbed by the sights. She was turning her head to every possible direction, not to miss a single detail. She even stumbled into a few passers-by, as she was looking at anything else but ahead. Noctis couldn’t help but giggle with her clumsiness. She was adorable.  
“You’re such a tourist.” Noctis giggled as he dragged her from stumbling into a trash can.  
  
Sarah returned a guilty smile. “This town is so beautiful.”  
  
It was indeed a beautiful one, and it reminded Noctis a bit of Altissia. Of how Altissia used to be. But he shook this thought when Sarah made an exclamation.  
“What a huge clock tower!” she was pointing at it in awe.  
  
“It’s really old. It was built even before I was born.” Elliot chimed in with a studious attitude. Noctis thought that Elliot considered really old pretty much anything before his birth.  
  
“I don’t want to know how ancient you consider us to be.” Noctis turned to Elliot, cracking half a smile.  
  
“Given you’re” he lowered his voice, “the chosen ones you must be really ancient,” Elliot replied with a straight face.  
  
Sarah couldn’t help but giggle. “Fair point.” Then her eyes widened as two metallic figurines came out from the two sides of the clock. A knight and a princess. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
“I assume you haven’t visited a town like this before?” Noctis asked, standing beside Sarah.  
  
The girl couldn’t take her eyes from the clock tower and the figurines who met in the middle to ring a bell and notify it was already twelve o’clock. Several people were passing by them. It was a busy hour and a busy place.  
  
“No! Towns like this had ceased to exist since a very long time ago in Terra. All that was left is ruins.” she exhaled before she continued. “I always wondered how a town like this could look like.”  
  
“Now you know.” Noctis smiled next to her. “Are you happy?” he asked, without having realized how these words escaped his lips.  
  
“Very.” she beamed. Her bright smile transformed her eyes into two crescent moons. That was a picture Noctis would die to have. “But I am even happier because we are together here,” Sarah added.  
  
“I am happy about that too,” Noctis replied instantly, without thinking, and that was because he was telling the truth.  
  
At that moment, his hand found hers. Perhaps it was because they were standing too close, or because it was the moment, but Noctis wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it happened out of nowhere and honestly, he didn’t mind, despite the boldness of the action. His fingers searched in thin air until they found Sarah’s. The contact created electricity that passed through his body. He expected it to be painful, but on the contrary, it was warm and cozy. Sarah accepted his hand, but her eyes couldn’t look at Noctis directly. She passed a strand of hair behind her ear, as her cheeks obtained a red colour.  
  
“Elliot! Elliot!” A woman’s cry was calling for the brown-haired boy next to them. Noctis and Sarah unblended their hands at once. Noctis caught himself wishing he could hold that fragile, yet deathly yielding a sword hand for a much longer time.  
  
“Sis!” Elliot replied to the woman’s calling. A delicate girl—she must be at his and Sarah’s age—with long light brown hair and green eyes came running towards them.  
  
“I had told you not to run away on your own. It’s dangerous exploring the forest alone,” she yelled at him out of breath.  
  
“But I wasn’t alone.” And that was the first time Elliot’s sister paid attention to the two strangers next to her little brother.  
  
“Hello! I am Sarah.” Sarah smiled warmly towards the girl.  
  
“I am Amelia.” The girl answered, smiling too. Sarah can seriously win anyone with her smile.  
  
Then her eyes fell on Noctis. “I am Noctis.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Noctis,” Amelia answered, stuttering a bit.  
  
“Sis you can’t like him. He has a girlfriend.” Elliot chimed in, making everyone lose their chill.  
  
Amelia blushed at once and looked anywhere but Noctis. Noctis didn’t know how to react to that statement. He looked elsewhere too like he was the one to have done something to be embarrassed about. His eyes found Sarah’s. His mind went immediately on how Elliot had found them sleeping in the forest.  
  
“Shut up, El. You must have hit your head on a rock or something. That’s why you mustn’t go to the forest.” Amelia answered pissed to her little brother, trying to shake off the whole situation like it was nothing.  
  
Elliot seemed pretty offended by his sister, but that didn’t stop him there. “Do whatever you want. I won’t be the one crying in the end.” He crossed his hands in front of him.  
  
Amelia dragged Elliot and put her hands in front of his mouth. The boy wouldn’t stop there, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Sarah giggled silently.  
  
“Sorry about that little brat. He’s a real pain,” She gave them a smile, showing them her perfect white teeth. “And uhm…” she turned towards Sarah. “I wasn’t hitting on your boyfriend or anything. Don’t listen to this little monster.”  
  
Sarah’s eyes widened instantly. “No, no we are not…” Sarah’s hands were moving nervously between her and Noctis. “He is not my boyfriend,” she said firmly, emphasizing every single word.  
  
Elliot managed to escape free from his sister’s hands. “He is not? But I saw you cuddling in the forest!”  
  
Red returned to Sarah’s cheeks, whereas Noctis didn’t know where to hide. He and Sarah had defeated several deadly monsters as a team and on their own, and here they were now cornered by a twelve-year-old kid. Noctis thought sarcastically what a great king he’d be. He had to face a ton of politicians and country leaders, but here he was now, not knowing how to avoid this kind of awkward conversation.  
  
“We were just sleeping.” He retorted, trying to intimidate the boy.  
  
Elliot was about to retaliate, but his sister chimed in. “You hellion stop snooping around other people’s business.” Then she spoke to Sarah and Noctis. “I am sorry about him. He can be quite annoying. How can I repay you for returning him safely, even though you probably regret this decision by now.” Amelia laughed at her own joke.  
  
“Can you explain some things? Your brother said something about us being the chosen ones?” Noctis emphasized the last words, pointing at him and Sarah.  
  
“The chosen ones?” A deep male voice asked from behind.  
  
Elliot and Amelia’s body stiffened as a tall, well built blond man approached their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update a bit later than usual, but at least I didn't need two weeks. XD  
> So Elliot has a pretty big mouth, but our lovebirds really need it.  
> And that mysterious man what could it be?  
> I have many ideas on how to proceed with the story, but kudos and comments give me a huge boost (and a smile on my face). Just don't be shy and hit me with whatever you think. 
> 
> The next update will be on two weeks from now. I am still on vacation and I hope you guys are or will be on vacation and refill your batteries.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sir Rivia!” Amelia and Elliot exclaimed together.  
  
The tall man stood before them, looking closely at Noctis and Sarah. Noctis couldn’t miss how straight his posture was, despite the silver shiny armor with a long blue cape he was wearing. The first thought that crossed his mind was that this man must have been a high-class warrior. Besides his well-built physique, the man was tall too—taller than Noctis, and perhaps he was older too. His face’s edges were sharp, like Gladio’s, and his long blond hair and blue eyes reminded Noctis of the fairytale knights, who killed fiends and daemons, that his mother used to read when he was a toddler.  
  
“Hello Amelia, Elliot.” This called sir Rivia addressed them formally, even to Elliot who was a kid—his eyes never left Noctis and Sarah. “I see you have made new friends.” He smirked towards them, but when his glance left Noctis and fell on Sarah, the smirk became a smile.  
  
Noctis could feel his hand uncontrollably tighten into a fist.  
  
“This is Sarah, and this is Noctis.” Amelia introduced them. “They returned my brother from the forest.”  
  
“Elliot you know you can’t wander alone into the forest. There are some nasty things in there.” Sir Rivia scolded young Elliot, who nodded respectfully. “Thank you kindly.” He returned to Noctis and Sarah. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” His eyes fixed on them.  
  
Noctis wasn’t sure if he should let this guy know how they got here, but then again, their choices were limited.  
  
“That’s because we aren’t from around here.” He replied steadily and calmly.  
  
“And that’s why you refer to yourself as a chosen one?” Sir Rivia sneered with his own joke. “We usually call them foreigners.”  
  
“Is this applied to people from another world too?” Sarah quipped, without losing her innocent attitude.  
  
Sir Rivia blinked multiple times at the statement he just heard, but he pulled himself together pretty quickly.  
  
“We can’t talk about it here, in public.”  
  
“You could come to our house.” Amelia proposed. “Our home is always open for the high royal knight.” Then she bowed a bit, stretching the edges of her short floral dress.  
  
“Thank you, Amelia.” Sir Rivia replied softly.  
  
“This way…” Amelia took the lead, and the rest followed.  
  
It didn’t take long to reach a stone two-floored house at the edge of the town. Noctis couldn’t miss, as they were walking, the advanced technology of this world, which was combined with an old, medieval alike element.  
  
People were carrying things on automatic wagons and they were coming and going hastily, without having time to throw a glance around—but almost everyone greeted Sir Rivia.  
  
The bakeries had top-notch technology ovens and drones were serving customers in small picturesque cafeterias and restaurants. Noctis only knew Insomnia to have this kind of advanced technology, but this town was here to prove him wrong. And it was just a small town.  
  
Amelia used a passcode to open the door of her house, and then the five of them found themselves sitting comfortably in a large living room. The large windows let the sun in, illuminating every dark corner despite the big size of the room. The sofas were soft and different wood art was hung on the pastel walls of the house.  
  
“You have a lovely home.” Sarah complimented.  
  
“Thank you.” Amelia smiled. “You can talk freely now. Our parents are out and they will be late.” She stood up, ready to leave the room. She nodded to Elliot to do the same.  
  
“Me too?” Elliot found Amelia’s gesture absurd. “But I was the one who found them.”  
  
Amelia signed and dragged Elliot with her, but it didn’t take long before the boy’s head emerged from the entrance frame.  
  
“Sarah, do you like video games?”  
  
The silver-haired girl couldn’t help but giggle. “A lot!”  
  
“Great. I challenge you to a duel afterward.” Elliot announced happily.  
  
“I am in! But I have to warn you… I am a tough opponent.” She answered happily and Elliot content with the reply left jumping up and down.  
  
“You’re great with kids.” Sir Rivia complimented Sarah with a smile. “This boy is hard to handle.”  
  
Noctis always wondered what made Sarah come closer to kids. He had to admit she was a natural, while he was acting awkward around them.  
  
“I think he’s adorable.” Sarah beams towards the directions Elliot has left.  
  
Sir Rivia remained looking at Sarah, smiling widely, something that Noctis found quite annoying.  
  
“So can you now tell us what you couldn’t in public?” Noctis chimed in, speaking firmly.  
  
The smile was erased from Sir Rivia’s face and his eyes displeasingly fell on Noctis “I suppose you didn’t come here on your own will.” Both Noctis and Sarah nodded. “The prophecy must be true then.”  
  
“The mystery becomes thicker by the second.” Sarah pointed out. “Chosen ones, ARCH Organization, prophecy…”  
  
“Young Elliot sure talks a lot.” Sir Rivia smirked.  
  
“But not enough to know what’s our role in all this.” Noctis has started to get impatient.  
  
“It’s not in my authority to tell you everything. You should meet with the Queen.” His blue eyes fixed on them both.  
  
“Is there a Queen?” Sarah asked, curious.  
  
“Of course there is. She will explain things better.” he exhaled.  
  
“Can you make an introduction though?” Sarah’s voice showed impatience as well.  
  
“First and more importantly, nobody must know you’re not from this world, otherwise you find yourselves in great danger.” His voice came out severe and strong. “As of the prophecy, it was a myth traveling from mouth to mouth… I never believed it to be real, but seeing you two.” He eyed them carefully. “The prophecy predicted that two saviors will be summoned in this land to save us, after three consecutive moon eclipses.” he paused to take a breath. “And they did happen, to everyone’s surprise. The last one was—”  
  
“The day before yesterday.” Noctis completed his sentence. One day before they got here.  
  
“Exactly. And now here you are.” Sir Rivia remarked.  
  
“And we have to save you from this so-called ARCH Organization, right?” Noctis spoke again and sir Rivia nodded.  
  
“Which we have no idea what it is exactly.” It was Sarah’s time to speak.  
  
“This organization has taken over our world. We have to live under their tyranny for many years.” His hand became a tight fist.  
  
Noctis couldn’t help but sympathize with the knight. That’s what happened in Eos too. One day the Empire just invaded Insomnia and took everything. His home, his legacy, his father…  
  
“That is the gist of it. The queen must know, and she will explain everything.” Sir Rivia stood up.  
  
“At least we know more than we did one hour ago,” Sarah quipped.  
  
“But still not enough,” Noctis’ voice was firm.  
  
“Tomorrow all of your questions will be answered.” Sir Rivia sounded annoyed by Noctis' sarcasm.  
  
“Why not today?” Noctis answered back. All this mystery was taking on his nerves.  
  
“If you enter the castle like this, suspicions will be raised. Tomorrow a ball it’s held to honor our capital’s creation. It’s a huge event.” Sir Rivia explained.  
  
A ball? Noctis made a grimace of disgust the moment he heard the word. As a prince, he should have endured hundreds of balls in Insomnia, and most of them served the purpose of matchmaking.  
  
“Cool! I have never been to a ball before.” Sarah exclaimed happily.  
  
“Then it will be my honor to show you around tomorrow.” Sir Rivia gave a bright smile to Sarah before he bowed to her. “And perhaps you can save me a dance.”  
  
Noctis puffed, but it was barely noticeable. His mind couldn’t bear the image of this guy dancing with Sarah.  
  
“So what's the plan?” Noctis barged in and he thought he was doing it often since this sir Rivia entered their party, without letting Sarah the chance to reply.  
  
“Amelia!” The knight called Elliot’s sister, who appeared at once. “Tomorrow you will take our new friends to the capital, to the castle.”  
  
“With pleasure.” Amelia smiled. “You will be in charge of the transfer.”  
  
“What transfer?” Noctis wondered.  
  
“The wines, of course.” Amelia’s smile reached her ears. “My family has the royal vineyard, thus we provide the castle with the best wines. We will sneak you in the castle without raising the minimum suspicion. The rest is up to Sir Rivia.”  
  
“I will arrange a meeting with the Queen.” Sir Rivia started going towards the exit. “And don’t forget to bring your masks. It’s a masquerade ball, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was late with my update, but here it is!  
> I hope you liked it, as a huge event is coming up. hehe
> 
> I try my best to describe the scenery in the best way possible because I try to keep the Final Fantasy element.  
> For example, the armor is not the conventional one, but more like a modern hi-tech final fantasy style. But it's to everyone's imagination and that's what makes writing so special, right?
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments and don't forget to hit the Kudos button!  
> It always makes my day reading your thoughts.  
> Any guesses for the next chapter? Something you will like to see?
> 
> Since my schedule after vacation became messed up I decided with a heavy heart to update every two weeks.  
> So see you in two weeks <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

“We will be at our destination in ten minutes,” Amelia informed Noctis on their way to the castle.  
  
They were on the road for thirty minutes now and he was glad to hear they were finally arriving. Noctis was sitting in silence for the most part of the road, thinking about everything that has happened and everything that will happen after they meet with that so-called Queen. He had so many questions to ask and the most important one, how will they go back home. Many things were at stake back at Eos, but a part of him didn’t want to leave just yet, and he felt a bit guilty about it.  
  
And he knew the reason for his hesitation. It was in the second truck that was coming right behind them. Apparently, the barrels of wine were so many that two tracks were needed for their transportation. He was in the first one, driven by Amelia, whereas Sarah was in the other with Amelia’s mum.  
  
“Thanks again for helping us out,” Amelia attempted to start a small talk.  
  
For some reason, she reminded him of Iris, Gladio’s little sister. Perhaps it was her perky personality or that she looked like a doll.  
  
“No need to mention it. The castle must love your wine.” Noctis replied nonchalantly. He and Sarah helped the family load the trucks before they went to get ready.  
  
“It’s the best wine in Zotera. I don’t want to be biased, but it really is. You’ll see for yourself.” She winks, talking happily.  
  
“My expectations are high now.” Noctis cracked a smile, trying to be friendly.  
  
“You won’t be disappointed. I can guarantee it.” she takes a brief breath, perhaps thinking of what she was going to say next. He didn’t help for sure keep the conversation going. “I am so excited for the ball. It’s one of the huge events of the year.” her eyes sparkled from the enthusiasm.  
  
“You must really have anticipated it,” he remarked.  
  
“Many things changed after—” She lowered her voice, “the Organization took over,” and then she spoke normally again, “but the ball isn’t one of them. Perhaps they kept it to make us believe nothing has really changed and that’s why every year it’s more majestic than the previous one.” she tightened her fingers on the wheel. “I think people, including myself, are easily fooled by tricks like that and perhaps we may need it as a beacon of hope to endure, but in reality, everything is just fake. I feel guilty for enjoying it sometimes.” she gives Noctis a forced smile.  
  
“We all need a break from things that are torturing us.” It’s all that Noctis said. He thought it as something lame to say, but seeing Amelia smiling, he made him think otherwise.  
  
“Perhaps it’s the break you need too. I know it’s a meeting with the Queen, but it’s a ball after all. I am sure there will be a line of girls to ask you to dance.” Amelia said with her eyes pierced on the road, but Noctis thought the corner of her eye tried to catch any kind of reaction from him.  
  
Noctis hoped deep down he would pass unnoticed, especially now that he wasn’t a prince here, and not be asked to dance by any girl. Then he tried to hide his laugh, thinking of Prompto, as he’d die to have a line of girls, asking him for a dance. In Insomnia all the girls were gathered around Noctis, making him feel extremely uncomfortable and leaving Prompto complaining in his own unique way. Noctis was explaining again and again that this was happening because of his status and he hated it, and that he would so much prefer to have only one girl around him, but caring about him as a person and not about his royal status.  
  
“I don’t think I’d have much time for a dance.” Noctis retorted.  
  
“Not even for me?” Amelia gave him a sly smile. Her reaction caught him completely off guard.  
  
“Uhm… I am a lousy dancer. Perhaps you can find someone who won’t step on your foot every five seconds.” He tried to talk his way out of it, by chortling a bit awkwardly at the end.  
  
“I’ll take my chances.” She simpered.  
  
“I am sure you’d prefer to dance with someone like sir Rivia rather than me.” Noctis threw one excuse after another to avoid this uncomfortable situation.  
  
Amelia seemed to ponder over it as Noctis was ready to sign in relief.  
  
“You know all the girls would die to have a dance with sir Rivia, but honestly he’s not my type. Too flashy for my taste. Besides that, he seemed to have taken a liking to Sarah.” The last sentence made Noctis jump off his seat, but he reminded himself to keep his cool. He then remembered how this sparkly knight promised a dance to Sarah in front of him. He suddenly felt his blood boiling, but he kept his poker face, not wanting to show any kind of reaction.  
  
“Perhaps he was just polite,” Noctis tried to counter her sayings.  
  
“Perhaps.” She replied, still simpering.  
  
After this conversation, Noctis totally forgot about his meeting with the Queen, or how he would get back to his world. All he could think of was what Amelia said and it was itching him.  
  
“We’re here.” Amelia took him out of his thoughts.  
  
Noctis let out an exclamation of admiration. In front of him, a grand castle was making its appearance. It was a fairytale castle. Unlike Insomnia’s palace which was modern and looked pretty much like any other modern and simple skyscraper, this one in front of him was out of a fairytale book. It was situated in the middle of a huge lake and two high towers were among the clouds. The whole stone castle was lit by led lights in different colors.  
  
The main bridge was an enormous stone one and its handrails were decorated with golden statues. It was magnificent and even Noctis hadn’t seen anything like this before.  
  
They were waiting in a queue of cars when a man in a suit approached them.  
  
“Name please?”  
  
“Blue moon vineyard.” Amelia flashed an electronic id to the man.  
  
“This way please.” The man pointed at them and instead of following the flashy cars and limos that were entering the castle, they followed a road that was going under the magnificent bridge. Eventually, they found themselves in the lower floors of the castle, where the storehouses were located.  
  
“Go get rid of the camouflage clothing and I will inform sir Rivia,” Amelia said before Noctis went behind a high wall full of wine bottles to take off a brown jacket and trousers. When he removed them, he threw them to a garbage bin nearby.  
  
Amelia’s parents told both Noctis and Sarah to wear casual clothes over their formal ones, in order to look like assistants. The vineyard family was attending the ball, but the assistants normally weren’t, so to keep it safe they disguised themselves. At the ball they were going to wear masks, so nobody was going to know who they were.  
  
“I am ready. Where is Sarah?” he asked after he was done fixing his suit to look presentable and not creased. This was a habit of when he had to look proper in celebrations in Insomnia like the one he was about to attend.  
  
“She is taking off the camouflage as well. It’s difficult to hide a huge dress you know.” Amelia talked like Noctis was obliged to know how dresses were working as he had even worn one.  
  
“First world problems, tell me about it,” he made a joke out of the situation. “Where is sir Rivia?”  
  
“He’s in the main hall, where the ball is taking place. He can’t leave, but a servant will wait for you after you get on the stairs right behind this door to lead you there.” Amelia reported, pointing towards a wooden door across the room.  
  
“I thought we were his special guests tonight.” Noctis sarcasm was apparent.  
  
“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Amelia raised her hands in a defensive position.  
  
“I just hope he has arranged this meeting with the Queen and this ball won’t be a waste of time.” Noctis groaned, impatiently, when something shiny and sparkly caught the corner of his eye.  
  
Sarah made her appearance behind a wall of barrels. Noctis couldn’t believe his eyes. He was standing still, frozen like a statue absorbing the sight. The wonderful, breathtaking sight that was Sarah and was standing in front of him. His eyes run all over her not to miss a single detail.  
  
Her silver hair was up, leaving her long neck exposed. Only one strand of hair was falling in front of her big captivating eyes. The gown was the night sky filled with shiny stars, sparkly stardust, and jewelry. It was hugging her waist perfectly, leaving her shoulders and her collarbones exposed as a diamond necklace rested around her neck.  
  
“I am ready,” Sarah said exhaling and then her eyes fell on Noctis for the first time. Her pupils dilated instantly. “Wow! It’s the first time I’ve seen you dressed so formal…” She seemed like she wanted to look elsewhere, but Noctis dressed in his black suit — her eyes remained glued on him though. “You look handsome,” Sarah stated simply and smiled.  
  
Noctis couldn’t help, but feel his cheeks burning. He was always feeling embarrassed when other people complimented him, but now the burning felt hotter that Sarah was the one who made the compliment.  
  
“Thanks. And you are—” Suddenly he was at a loss of words. She was mesmerizing, breathtaking, stunning, but all these words seemed to be stuck at the edge of his tongue. She was all these words combined. “Beautiful.” he managed to say and he immediately started swearing at himself. Why did he choose that word from all the other options?  
  
“Oh! Thank you.” Sarah replied calmly and a bit nonchalantly, but she flashed a smile at once.  
  
“Sir Rivia is waiting. Go ahead. We will unload the track and we will be there shortly.” Amelia informed them, but Noctis wasn’t hearing clearly. He was still shaken and jaw dropped by Sharah. He hoped his inner wasn’t painted on his face.  
  
“Shall we?” Noctis extended his arm, smiling widely. Sarah nodded, beaming and she wrapped her hand around his. They both stayed still, staring at each other’s eyes.  
  
“Your masks!” Eugenia, Amelia’s mum, shouted ruining their small moment. Noctis couldn’t believe they would be about to go to the wolf’s den without their covering tool. And all that because Sarah was looking spectacular.  
  
They took the two black laced masks and tied them around their heads. Sarah’s silver eyes stood even more, because of the contradiction with the black of the mask. They looked like pearls and they were beautiful. Noctis thought he could stare in them for hours. But there was no time for that, to his displeasure.  
  
Sarah wrapped her hand around his, again and without further ado, they headed to find the servant.  
  
Sir Rivia’s instructions were right. A tall servant was waiting for them at the head of the stairs.  
  
“Mr. Noctis and Mrs. Sarah? Sir Rivia’s guests?” The servant pronounced formally.  
  
Sarah’s unfamiliarity was apparent to the way the servant was talking to them, while Noctis was accustomed to it.  
  
When they both nodded the servant motioned to them to follow him. The corridors were wide. Huge paintings were all over the walls and statues of knights and warriors —men and women—were right and left. Crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling illuminating the rooms they were passing. Sarah was looking everywhere, absorbing everything. At some time she poked Noctis and pointed to the painted ceiling. She couldn’t hide her enthusiasm. All these things look so new to her, while Noctis had lived all of his life in a place like this.  
  
Later they entered a glass elevator and Noctis realized how low the storehouses were. After a moment the servant led them to a huge wooden door.  
  
“Enjoy yourselves.” He bowed and opened the door gracefully.  
  
An enormous hall was spreading in front of them. The place was full of people, dressed in gowns and suits and wearing all kinds of masks. Flying disks were coming and going, offering drinks to the guests. An orchestra was at the end of the hall playing music, while many couples were paired up in the middle of the room dancing. The light was dim and it didn’t make it easy to spot sir Rivia among these guests. Noctis looked for the Queen, but the golden throne, which was higher than the other seats next to it was empty. Guards were all over the place and they closely observed the guests and who entered the ballroom. Nobody was getting in without an invitation, that’s why sir Rivia put them from the back door unnoticed.  
  
“Now what?” Sarah asked impatiently.  
  
Noctis still couldn’t comprehend how stunningly beautiful she was tonight. Not that she wasn’t beautiful in general, but tonight she radiated a blinding light.  
  
“I suppose we wait. We don’t want to raise any suspicions. But I have my Armiger ready in case things go down.”  
  
“I have packed some knives on me as well.” Sarah winked at him.  
  
“I am sure you had.” Noctis chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a flying disk came to offer them two glasses of wine. Noctis took them and gave the one to Sarah.  
  
“Let’s make a toast.” Sarah proposed happily. “To another great adventure. May we come out of it alive and return home safely.” Sarah raised her glass and clinked it with Noctis.  
  
Amelia was right. The wine was indeed amazing.  
  
“But since we are here, we should enjoy ourselves,” Sarah spoke again after she tasted her wine and licked her dark red lips. For some reason, Noctis couldn’t stop staring at them.  
  
“We’re here for a mission.” Noctis was firm.  
  
“I know, but since we are waiting for the mission to come to us, why don’t we enjoy the moment? Something tells me another battle is waiting for us, thus I will take this opportunity to take a break.” She wasn’t wrong about that. Noctis thought he should relax as well. “You know when I was a little kid and Terra wasn’t covered in darkness, there were festivals where people were going to enjoy themselves, eat traditional food, see fireworks and even dance. But I have never seen anything like this before.” Her enthusiasm overwhelmed her.  
  
“Balls are…. uhm… nice.” Noctis tried to share her enthusiasm.  
  
“You’re really persuasive.” Sarah made fun of him. “I suppose you, being a prince, are fed up with these kinds of things.”  
  
“We held a lot of balls, when I was younger, in Insomnia. And you know being the prince had me in the spotlight.”  
  
“Greeting boring people and having to act properly…”  
  
“And meeting countless potential brides…” Noctis blurted, continuing Sarah’s sentence.  
  
“So the balls had their perks,” Sarah remarked sarcastically.  
  
Noctis let out a burst of small laughter. “Because that’s what a 10-year-old boy wants.”  
  
“At least you can brag about it. When I was ten I only got a spit in the face because I took the last pie from the bakery.” Sarah reminisced with a disgusting image.  
  
“But you got the pie.” Noctis chuckled. “And that boy would knock his head to a wall if he saw you now.” he absorbed the sight once again. He was looking at her for so long and still, he was wanting more. “I am sure you took your revenge.”  
  
“Of course I would. I hit his leg. I am sure he’s still crying.” Sarah smirked, making Noctis laugh once again and longer.  
  
“I think you’ve started enjoying balls now.” she smiled, cunningly.  
  
“It’s because...you’re here.”He took a breath. “I enjoy it because of you.”  
  
Sarah’s smile widened instantly. Her cheeks would be red, but the makeup was covering the color. Noctis was sure if he touched her cheeks, they would be burning, as his, did right now. It wasn’t easy for him to say things like these, but when he was around Sarah, words slipped his mouth and other times words were stuck.  
  
“And you’re not only beautiful tonight.” he inhaled deeply. “You’re stunning.” he finally said it, as his heart was beating uncontrollably fast. It was just a small sentence, yet his heart couldn’t take the weight of the words.  
  
Sarah’s silver eyes sparkled underneath her mask. Her smile was stuck for good now. How beautiful was that smile of hers.  
  
“Here you are.” Sir Rivia appeared out of nowhere and he was standing between Noctis and Sarah. A sudden rage inflamed inside of him. “Excuse me for not coming earlier, but I had business to attend.” Then he started whispering. “The Queen has been informed and she will see you at the end of the ball. Until then you may enjoy your night.” He raised his voice for the last sentence.  
  
“My dear Sarah, I am at a loss of words. I couldn’t believe you could look even more beautiful.” Sir Rivia complimented Sarah, taking her hand and put it on his lips.  
  
Noctis’ fists tightened. He really wanted to throw a hissy fit right here. Sarah didn’t expect such words from the knight and she seemed taken aback, but she smiled nevertheless. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder whose compliment she preferred. It was so difficult for him to say these words, but sir Rivia spoke them without stuttering and hesitation, only for Noctis to feel lame.  
  
“Thank you,” Sarah said. “Amelia’s mum gave me the dress and—”  
  
“It’s not the dress. it’s you my darling.” The knight continued courting her and Noctis felt like the third wheel. This flashy knight flirted with Sarah in front of him and the more he did the more the rage was boiling inside.  
  
The orchestra started playing a waltz and many pairs took their places on the dancefloor.  
  
“Sarah, would you do me the honor? I promised you a dance, after all.” Sir Rivia bowed, extending his arm.  
  
Sarah looked confused. She looked at sir Rivia and then at Noctis.  
  
“Of course,” Sarah said and gave her hand reluctantly to the knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is finally happening.  
> I was thinking of making it one part, but I end up deciding to break it in more parts — so I hope you like it.  
> I have in mind many moments for our shy lovebirds.
> 
> Since the next part is almost ready, perhaps I will upload in the next week, otherwise we stick to the bi-weekly schedule.  
> You can bookmark the story to stay tuned with the updates.
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments. It's my favorite time after uploading. And if you like the story I'd be super happy if you hit the kudos button.  
> Thanks again for reading my story <3


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis remained still, eyes glued on the dancefloor and more specifically to a certain pair. Sarah and Sir Rivia. The music kept on playing and the dancing never stopped. Sir Rivia had grabbed Sarah from the waist and he was guiding her to the music rhythm. Their bodies weren’t detached, but they were closer than Noctis’ anger was able to tolerate.

He felt so stupid with himself. He should have taken the chance and asked her to dance, but he lost it and now someone else was at the place he wished to be. He took a better look at Sarah’s face to see if she was enjoying it or not. She was smiling, but Sarah was always smiling. She was always gentle and kind.

He took another glass of wine and drank in a second—his grip tight around the glass.

“You must really hate balls.” Amelia was standing next to him, examining him carefully, dressed in a dark green gown. He didn’t notice how long she was by his side.

He let out a burst of forced laughter. “From where did you assume that?”

“From the I-wanna-kill-everyone look. You gotta work on that if you want to keep a low profile.” Amelia joked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He retorted, without sparing her any glance. His eyes were fixed on Sarah.  
  
“So I suppose you’re not in the mood for a dance.” Amelia tried to sound indifferent.

Noctis was about to refuse, but his eyes found Sarah and the flashy knight dancing across the room.  
  
“On the contrary.” He extended his hand and Amelia took it rather excited.

He swung the brunette girl across the room, following the other pairs’ rhythm. The music was echoing to the whole room and more couples followed to the dancefloor. Noctis didn’t like dancing, but he had to learn from a young age. Waltz was the same across different worlds as it seemed, but he still thought his body was stiff and clumsy performing the dancing moves, whereas it was not when he was fighting.

“You’re not a bad dancer, after all.” Amelia teased him, but Noctis’ whole attention was on Sarah, still dancing with the knight. Sir Rivia was talking to her and Sarah was beaming from time to time. His mind was overanalyzing why she would beam like that and of what he could talk to her about.

“I thought my brother was right about you and Sarah,” Amelia spoke again and she finally managed to capture Noctis' attention for good.

His blue eyes widened instantly, so surprised and confused. “Excuse me?”

Amelia let out a chuckle, as they kept twirling around. “Is it a secret that you’re dating?”

Noctis almost tripped. “What are you talking about? Me and Sarah, we’re just... friends.”  
  
Amelia examined him carefully after hearing that statement. “In your world, do you use to stare at your friends like that?” 

Noctis gulped. This whole time his eyes had been ratting him out. “I can certainly tell you’re Elliot’s sister.”

Amelia chortled. “No doubt about that.” She takes a look at Sarah and the knight as well. “Sarah is having fun for sure. I guess she likes him, but who girl doesn’t?”

Noctis’ head turned in a blink of an eye to their direction. Sarah seemed more relaxed now and she let out a chuckle at something sir Rivia just said. 

“Sarah doesn’t get impressed by shiny armors,” he said in a heavy voice.

“Are you trying to persuade me or yourself?” Amelia simpered, getting to Noctis’ nerves.

“Can we change the subject?” His voice came out more abrupt than he wanted to.

“Whatever you like, pretty boy.” Amelia’s voice was sweet.

Suddenly the music changed and a new waltz was on. And a new choreography too, where the pairs switched on a certain beat of the music. Amelia didn’t find this music change amusing at all, as it meant she should have to let Noctis move on to the next partner.

When the beat guided, Noctis left Amelia and found himself dancing with another girl. This kept on happening for several minutes, but the new girl he was finding himself dancing was not Sarah. Hope started fading away when the next beat for change came and suddenly Sarah was in his arms.

“Finally!” He let out.

Sarah’s big eyes underneath the mask widened even more after what she just heard. 

“I wasn’t expecting to meet you on the dance floor.” She muttered. Noctis pushed her gently onto his body. He didn’t want to lose this chance to feel her.

“Surprise!” he laughed like a child.

“I liked this surprise.” Sarah laughed along with him. “Wow prince Noctis you’ve got the moves.” she teased him.

“You’re not bad yourself, considering it’s your first ball.” He guided her to the music rhythm and Sarah let him.

“I am a fast learner.” she giggled.

“I guess that’s why you are a great warrior too,” he admitted shyly, but the smile never left his face.  
It occurred odd to him, how it was so easy to compliment her in his head, but saying this compliment directly to her was so difficult.

“My dad taught me how to use a sword and my mum was specialized in magic, so I learned a thing or two as well.” Sarah shared. Light and darkness were mixed in her look when she talked about her parents—how much she must miss them.

“I still remember the first time I saw you fighting. I was impressed and annoyed at the same time.” he chortled, as he continued twirling them around. Sarah let him guide her completely, without resistance. It was the first time he wished a dance to never end.

“I needed a backup.” She mocked him, quoting her words from their very first time as she giggled loudly.

Sarah enjoyed mocking him like this, but this time he decided he was not going to let her have it her way.

Suddenly he twirled her around—without losing the music rhythm, but Sarah didn’t expect this change of pace, ending up losing her ground. However, Noctis was there to catch her a few inches before she hit the floor. His arm was tight around her slim waist. Their faces were super close, so close that they could feel each others’ breath on their skin. Their eyes locked on each others’ look. 

Then Noctis bent more until his breath caressed Sarah’s neckline and whispered to her ear. “Where is your backup now?” 

Her whole skin shivered underneath his breath. Noctis could feel her whole body coming to life in his hands.

After he was done he felt an unwilling smirk crossing his face. He didn’t believe he had the guts to pull something like this off, but at that time he didn’t ponder too much over it.

When they stood up it was time for the pair change.

“Let’s go out.” Noctis proposed and the silver-haired girl nodded, still shaken from before.

They went out to a big balcony that had a huge garden as a view. The stars were shining like diamonds in the sky and the moon was hiding behind some clouds. The music was barely echoing as the two figures walked the stoned patio and rested at the edge, staring at the labyrinth of tall trees.

“The scenery is dreamy.”Sarah signed, looking at the green blending with the night sky. “Do you want to take a picture? Or is your mobile stolen here as well?” She giggled, but it was a giggle that tried to cover the awkwardness she was feeling, after having asked this question.

“I hope Amelia didn’t go that far.” he awkwardly laughed with himself. 

“Amelia...right.” Sarah’s eyes frowned underneath the mask.  
  
“I mean she wouldn’t…” Noctis tried to save it clumsily. “Uh… It was just a lame joke.” He sighed before he quickly added “Let’s take a selfie, but I am no Prompto expert.” 

“Prompto is one of your best friends, right?” Sarah asked, as Noctis took his phone from his pocket and took a picture of them.

The picture was a bit funny. He was a lousy photographer. But Sarah came out really beautiful, despite his awful skills.

“Let’s try again.” he proposed. He took another one and it came out better than the previous one. Perhaps practice was the key. “Yes, Prompto has been my best friend since high school. How did you know? Ah— don’t tell me… Hiso hiso.” Noctis mimicked the aliens’ voice, making Sarah laugh out loud.

“You have such a lousy memory. You called me Prompto when we were fighting together this evil clone of me.” 

“Did I, huh?” Noctis bit his lip in embarrassment. “Prompto would be flattered for sure.” They both laughed now. “Seriously, how much did you learn from the small annoying aliens?” Noctis questioned, without being able to hide his annoyance.

“They said you are a prince and that you’re traveling with your best friends in a very luxurious car to a place called Altissia. They also said you were about to get married there.” Her voice trembled a bit, pronouncing the last sentence. 

“That’s true,” Noctis replied. He still wondered how these little freaks knew so much about his life and how much had changed since his adventure with Sarah at that peculiar land.

Noctis thought Sarah’s expression changed, after his reply—he wasn’t sure though as the mask covered her face. 

“I get it now why you want to return so badly back. Not that saving a world isn’t a persuasive reason, but having a family in this world… The need, the necessity to protect them, to make them feel safe…” Sarah whispered as she was looking directly to Noctis’ crystal blue eyes. 

“Saving Eos is my duty as a king,” Noctis said firmly. Sarah looked at him confused. “I have no family there. I mean not the family that you meant. My friends are my family and there are people I care about of course.” Noctis tried to find the right words to use, as Sarah was staring at him, waiting to finish his sentence. “I never got married.” 

Sarah looked surprised at that statement. “Oh! I guess that’s why you wear no ring. What happened? You don’t strike me as the runaway groom.”

“She died,” Noctis stated simply and emotionlessly. It ached deeply thinking of Lunafreya’s death. How she died. How she gave everything away to protect the people she loved.  
  
Sarah’s eyes widened instantly. A light breeze passed through them, making the silence even more apparent. “I am so sorry,” she mumbled. “It hurts like hell losing someone you loved. And if that someone is the woman or the man you loved, the pain must be insufferable. I am sorry for asking Noct… I didn’t know the girl, but if she was loved by you she must have been truly remarkable, and you… you’d be a great husband.”

Noctis didn’t know how to react to these words. After Luna’s death, he was at loss. He had lost every guidance. He was helpless.

“I didn’t deserve Luna.” These words escaped Noctis’ lips. Sarah stayed still in astonishment. The words he was about to spit out were heavy and never dared to say to anyone. “I never loved Luna the way she deserved to be loved.” His lips trembled. “Our marriage was arranged for political reasons and it was for the best interest of the people of Eos.”

“Was your marriage going to prevent a war?” Sarah asked calmly.

“Yes. Our marriage was a condition in order for the treaty to be signed and peace to be brought.” Noctis retorted.

“Then both of you are really brave. You were willing to sacrifice your own needs, desires to save a world.” Sarah admired, taking Noctis hands in her own. Noctis liked the warmth and it made him feel comfort, but guilt rose from within as if it wasn’t the right thing to feel or to do as he was talking about Luna.

“She was brave. She sacrificed herself for the greater good. To save me, to guide me, to make me the King of Light.” Noctis let out a peal of bitter laughter with that ridiculous title.

“She sounds like a woman committed to the cause. I admire her.” Sarah smiled.

“I admired her too. But that’s not the word you should use for your wife.” He was cruel with himself, but the guilt was eating him alive. He couldn’t do anything to save her.

“Noct you did what was right for your people. Don’t punish yourself.” 

“That’s why I should go back. Her sacrifice can’t go in vain.” Noctis' voice came out harsh and strong.  
  
“It won’t. You have my word.” Sarah’s hands grabbed him tighter. “But Noct you should let go. Don’t feel guilty about your feelings. Arranged marriage never came out of love.”

“That’s true, but I and Luna knew each other since we were children. She was there for me when I was recovering from the Marilith’s attack. She was…” he trembled again. “Like the sister I never had.” he finally admitted. Nobody knew about it. He kept it as a secret all this time, but now Sarah made it so easy for him to open up about it. “She was always there for me, always there to remind me of my duty, of what I am destined to do.”

“So you did love her,” Sarah remarked.

“But still not enough. Not in the right way. Luna visited me in visions and it was always to talk to me about my mission, about my destiny. Whenever I saw her, I never looked at her—” Noctis stopped talking. He shouldn’t talk any further. He must have drunk too much wine.

“You never looked at her, how?” Sarah’s eyes penetrated him.

“I never looked at her the way I am looking at you now,” Noctis confessed with a steady voice. That confession made every cell of his body alive and alarmed for Sarah’s next reaction. It was a weight lifted from him, but the guilt was still there. 

Yes Luna was special to him, she’d always be, but she was always a guidance figure, a symbol to him. Something heavenly to remind him of his destiny and how he’d aspire himself to be. 

But with Sarah it was different. She wasn’t a distant figure. She was right beside him. Everything looked so simple with her around. Any obstacle looked surmountable. And most importantly he was always Noct around her. Not prince nor king Noctis and not even Noctis. He was Noct. The boy who liked to fish, who hated veggies, who could brag about his fighting and so much more. But he found himself developing next to her. He wanted to be a better person and try more and more and she made it so easy, like breathing.

Sarah stayed still, her silver eyes were open-wide fixed on him. The surprise was written all over them. He could read it crystal clear into their reflection. Her hands caressed his, as she was still holding them before she slowly raised the one to caress his cheek tenderly. Noctis bent his head to feel Sarah’s palm cupping his cheek. Her eyes had softened and the familiar warmth had returned. Noctis just wanted to enjoy the moment, as it is like this.

“There you are!” a strong male voice made them jump off their feet. Sir Rivia was standing at the edge of the window door. “The Queen is ready and she’s waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am getting so late with the updates. I am a terrible person ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥  
> At least I hope you like the chapter. :D  
> Tbh I had in mind something, but as I was writing things took their own way. I hope you liked the way because I surely did. 
> 
> In this chapter, I decided to dive into Noctis and Luna's relationship. It was a part of the game and I couldn't ignore it.  
> What I wrote was my own feelings towards their relationship, as I was playing the game. Luna was not a bad character and of course, I don't hate her, but unfortunately, we never got to see her. That's why I am such a sucker for Noctis and Sarah as their relationship was so much better developed and had much better potential. 
> 
> If you like the story you can hit the kudos button and raise my confidence and help me write more XD  
> A comment is always welcome. I love hearing your thoughts and talk about the story. I love replying to your comments.  
> If you want to be updated you could always bookmark the story.
> 
> I hope I will be able to update in two weeks. Uni is starting and I don't know how much free time I will have, but for my cuties, I will find the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis couldn’t believe this annoying flashing knight had ruined his moment with Sarah. And not just any moment—he had finally the courage to tell Sarah how he truly felt. And Sarah never had the chance to give him a proper answer. 

They were following sir Rivia into the rambling stone hallways—they must have been really deep into the castle—until he stood outside of a large wooden door. 

He knocked it and a strong woman’s voice answered. “Sir Rivia?”

“Your Majesty your guests are here.” Sir Rivia answered in all his formality, that it was so familiar to Noctis on how Insomnia’s knights were addressing his father and him as ‘your highness’ accordingly. Only Gladio was the only warrior that never formally addressed him and he always appreciated that about him.

“Bring them in.” The woman’s voice replied. “You, sir Rivia, go back to the ballroom.”  
Sir Rivia looked displeased with that order, but it seemed he couldn’t disobey. He just opened the door and let them in.

“You must be the chosen ones, Noctis and Sarah.” A raven haired girl was standing in front of them. Her whole posture emitted an aura of authority and dominance in contradiction to her porcelain-like doll figure. The Queen. Noctis thought the so-called Queen would be a middle-aged woman, but she was only a few years older than him.

“In flesh and bones. And you must be the Queen.” Noctis addressed firmly. 

The Queen tacked her red gown as she sneered at Noctis’ attitude. “I forgot my manners. My apologies. I am the Queen of Zotera and my name is Isabella Charlotte Chaumont Mondragon. But you can call me Isabella.”

“And you can call us Sarah and Noctis, but… you already did.” Sarah smiled in her sweet way in her attempt to light the ambiance. 

“We didn’t expect a call so soon,” Noctis spoke. Sir Rivia said the audience with the Queen was about to take place at the end of the ball and not in the middle of it.

“We can’t stall.” Her voice came out severe. “I can’t believe the prophecy was true after all. Also, I didn’t expect our saviors to be… that young.”

“Look who’s talking.” Noctis couldn’t hold himself back.

“I didn’t ask for the crown.” She pointed towards a golden one with priceless stones decorating it inside a glass display. Her face’s characteristics sharpened instantly. “This gold was given to me in blood and I hate even to look at it. But I am the Queen and a Queen has to rule.”

Noctis knew what she was talking about. The burden of the crown. The burden of the title. He knew there was more to her story, but it was a sad and not an easy story to share.

“But do you really rule?” Noctis asked without hesitation. Sarah looked taken aback by his words, but the Queen flashed a smile, but it was not a smile of joy. Despite her cold attitude, it looked like she enjoyed Noctis’ forwardness. 

“Tell me why not to take your words as an offense?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Because you need us,” Noctis answered without trembling.

“You’re right. Do you know why I need you?” The Queen examined Noctis carefully like she just found something interesting worth her attention. 

“That's why you called us here.” Sarah chimed in annoyed, as she was feeling left out. The Queen paid proper attention to her now.

“I need you to exterminate the ARCH Organization.” She said without blinking.

Noctis and Sarah’s eyes widened, absurd by the words they just heard.

“You have high expectations of us,” Sarah spoke again. “I mean we’re extremely good, but two people against a whole organization is a bit…unfair or better say impossible?”

“You didn’t understand.” The Queen replied. “Let me elaborate… I guess you have noticed our advanced technology. It’s spectacular isn’t it?” She touched a button in the wall and suddenly images flew around them. 

People working in the fields, come and go using carriages—images that didn’t remind the world that Noctis had seen in his few days here.

“That’s how Zotera used to be. We weren’t that advanced—the big cities were a bit more, but still nothing special. Until one day, a volcano at the westside of Zotera erupted—the lava destroyed the fields but it left for us to discover a new substance. We named it Archilium and it was the thing that brought life and death upon this planet.” she took a deep breath before she continued. “Archilium made everything easier, faster, safer. Zotera became rich. People’s lives were getting better. My father has just become a king back then. He was the ruler of a new era. But whatever comes with its good side always comes with its bad. The person who has discovered it and learned how it can be used thought it was rightful for him to become the king. He thought my father didn’t use Archilium to its full potential. That it could be used to build powerful weapons and dominate in other worlds too. But my father refused and exiled him. But that person returned and like every madman, he had his followers… The so-called ARCH Organization. They attacked the castle and now they rule.” The Queen inhaled deeply, her whole body was trembling. It was hard relieving all of them again. “And to answer your question Noctis, no I don’t rule… I am just a puppet. I am a beautiful display to keep the people calm and in delusion. They choose the rhythm and I dance to it and I hate it.” she exasperates and pushes a glass bottle of expensive perfume on the floor.

Sarah ran to her and took her in her arms to comfort her. She patted her back tenderly. The Queen seemed to relax in Sarah’s arms. Sarah had this magical ability. She could take you right out of the darkness— it was truly remarkable. 

“Everything’s going to change now.” Sarah tried to relieve her. The Queen found her composure and pushed Sarah away. She didn’t like to be pitied, even though that wasn’t Sarah’s intention.

“I know what it feels like.” Noctis’ voice came out harsh. “My kingdom was taken away from me too.” His fist tightened and his jaw clenched. 

Sarah’s crystal eyes gave Noctis a sad look. He wanted to caress her hand, but he resisted his desire.  
“The ARCH Organisation has under its control all the production and distribution of Archilium. They rule by fear and if you oppose them, your fate is doomed.” Queen’s blue eyes had become cold, trying not to give in to the fear that has covered her kingdom. 

“What can we do that an army cannot?” Noctis asked.  
  
“And there is the prophecy thing…” Sarah completed Noctis’ trail of thoughts.

“After three consecutive eclipses, the two saviors will arrive. Two saviors, monster slayers destined to meet and free this world from the monstrosity the ARCH Organisation created. To put it simply I need you to kill a monster.” The Queen stated.

“I think this is in our resume, but we may need more information.” Sarah tried to joke but looked skeptical.

“The ARCH Organisation wasn’t going to leave the Archilium facilities unguarded. So they created a monster. This thing is… mutant. It’s unstoppable.” Queen’s fists tightened. “It has wiped out my best men. We need it defeated in order to get our hands on Archilium weapons and have a chance against their army. Now we’re just hopeless.”She sighed. Tiredness was all over her face and body. She has been through a lot, even though she tried to look intimidated and strong. “But you two are the chosen ones. You have magic and weapons strong enough.” Her voice cracked and suddenly she fell on her knees. “I beg you! You are our only chance. If you free us I will reward you with anything.”  
Noctis knew that it wasn’t easy for her to be on the floor, begging two strangers to help her. He knew she was truly desperate if she was willing to believe in anything, even a prophecy, in order to free her country. This couldn’t be easy and that’s when a ruler is a true ruler– when he puts his pride away for the good of his people.

“We just want to go home,” Noctis said. 

“If the prophecy stands correct then you will be able to go home after you kill the monster. The chosen ones task is to end the darkness, to free the world, and then their stars will align to grant what they truly desire.” The Queen spoke melodically.

“That’s what we desire. To go home.” Sarah spoke firmly. “So where is the monster?”

“Westside. Perhaps here is the capital, but the west side is where the ARCH Organisation resides, at the Masplauen. The monster, Golamut is–”

“Your Majesty.” A loud knock on the door and not sir Rivia’s voice. “The crowd awaits. You took long enough!” Another knock, even louder.

“You must leave now.” The Queen whispered, but her tone was imperative. She touched her necklace and a secret door opened. “This leads to the gardens and then outside of the castle. You must leave and go now to Masplauen. Sir Rivia will contact you soon.”

“Your Majesty, are you talking to someone?” The guard spoke, not in concern but to threaten her.  
  
Without further ado, Noctis and Sarah took the secret passage and started to run, as they heard the Queen’s door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late update.  
> My schedule is a mess and I had no time to write. I feel so sad about it.  
> I want to say thank you to all the people who love the story so far. I am really thankful. You are amazing.  
> I want you to know that I will keep with this story, because I love writing my babies, but I won't be able to be strict with my updates. Bookmark the story to be sure to be notified.
> 
> I can't wait to read your thoughts about this chapter. If you liked the story so far don't forget to vote. <3 <3


	10. Chapter 10

The highway was lying up ahead, and it seemed like it was going on for quite more miles. Noctis was getting tired from the endless road and the repeating scenery—a never-ending desert. Thankfully, the car Amelia lent to them was very advanced, even exceeding Regalia’s level, so Noctis didn’t have to worry about driving as well—autopilot helped him focus less on driving and more on things at stake. Like defeating this Golamut monster and overthrowing a powerful organization — then returning home and taking back his kingdom from a powerful Empire. Like a shopping to-do list, he thought and chuckled quietly. 

“Is this broken down?” Sarah was fiddling with the GPS impatiently. “We’ve been going like this for the past three hours.” 

“Stop messing around with it!” Noctis was trying to remove Sarah’s hands from the gadget. “The last thing I want is to get lost in the desert...Wearing black.”

“Perhaps it’s time to reconsider your style.” She jests, always smiling innocently.

“Hey, I removed the coat!” Noctis retaliated.

“I almost didn't recognize you.” She kept on mocking him, but at least taunting him took her interest away from the GPS, thus he could manage.

After their meeting with the Queen, they had fled the castle in a hurry and after finding Amelia they had returned to her home. Noctis and Sarah shared what the Queen had told them and after a while, sir Rivia contacted them, under Queen’s directions. He had told them to meet him at a town, just outside Masplauen, in order to fill them in about their strategy. This mystery wasn’t to Noctis’ liking, but he decided to go along with the flow, but never trust anyone. 

Apart from Sarah.

He turned his head to gaze upon her. Her interest now was captivated by the music radio, as she was trying to tune in a station with music.

Their ride was mostly silent, as Sarah had taken a nap, half an hour after they hit the road. They hadn’t found the chance to talk about their balcony talk—he never had gotten a clear response from her. Their focus was on their mission for the time being, but curiosity was eating Noctis to find out how Sarah would have reacted if sir Rivia hadn’t interrupted them. 

“Do you have any good music on your mobile?” Sarah gave up her efforts on finding a music station—the only music she got was noise.

“Define good. What do you listen to in your world?” Noctis asked, in his clumsy attempt for a small talk — he was never particularly good at it.

Sarah seemed to ponder over it. “Let me see… Before my world was covered in darkness and chaos, I used to like dancing music, but I am into Terra folk music as well. Since all the tech was wiped out, we entertain ourselves playing instruments and stuff.”

“There's totally no Terra folk here…” Noctis gives his mobile to Sarah, after unlocking it. “Do you... know how to...uhm... use it?” he stuttered, not knowing how far Sarah’s technological knowledge goes. 

“I can wield a sword skillfully and perform powerful magic attacks. I believe I’ve got it.” Sarah gave him a wide, yet sarcastic smile. She scrolled on his phone, looking for a song to play, rather excited despite their journey would end up facing a huge monster. “Oh, this one looks nice.”

Suddenly a cute, girly song with cheerful sounds started to play.

Show me Likey Likey Likey me Likey Likey Likey

“Oh, it’s so cute!” Sarah clapped amused and started moving to the music’s rhythm. “I didn’t see this coming Noct. You’re full of surprises.” 

Noctis couldn’t believe in his ears and he couldn’t hide his embarrassment. What kind of song was being played? That was not his music playlist for sure.

“Where did you find it?” he groaned annoyed, and he tried to snatch his phone, but Sarah didn’t let him have it that easily. 

“In your music library. Interesting choice of songs. ‘What is Love?’, ‘Me gustas tu’, ‘Bubble Pop’...” she kept on scrolling, reading out loud music titles he had never heard before.

“These songs are not mine,” he grouched, without knowing how to hide his embarrassment. He was lucky enough he didn’t stutter. 

“You don’t have to hide it. Everyone has their guilty pleasure. And the songs are catchy.” Sarah really enjoyed the music, as she was singing along with the repetitive lyrics. 

If Sarah enjoyed it, he was willing to burden this torture, even though he was feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. He clutched the wheel tighter. 

“Just give me the phone!” He demanded.

“No, because you are going to change it!” Sarah retaliated and Noctis thought she looked cute acting childish like that.

“No, I won’t.” His hand was outstretched, waiting to be given his cell.

“You’re lying.” She laughed.

“No, I am not. Since you like it I won’t change it.” He gave her a warm smile, despite all his previous embarrassment. She had him wrapped around her little finger — not that he would ever admit it.  
.  
Sarah smiled widely back at him, as her silver eyes were glowing from happiness. He enjoyed way too much watching her glowing like this. 

She finally gave him his phone. “Damn you Prompto!” Noctis exasperated and then he showed the screen to Sarah. 

A selfie pic of Prompto winking was uploaded and ‘Prompto favorites’ was written underneath.  
  
“Prompto synced his playlist with my phone. I should have known he was behind this.” Noctis moved his head disapprovingly, making Sarah chuckle out loud. 

“When you go back, tell him I approve.” She gave a thumbs up.

“He will be rather excited that a cute girl approved of his music style—so excited he will blast his song in Regalia and even whenever we camp.” Noctis chuckled, thinking of how Prompto tried to make everyone follow his dancing moves to the songs he liked — he always received deathly glares from Gladio though, not that this ever had stopped him. 

And then Noctis gulped his laughter, realizing he had just called Sarah cute. 

Just like that. 

But he couldn’t understand why he felt like that every time he complimented her, even indirectly. He had the guts to tell her, in a way, how he truly felt. Insecurity though was rising from within — was it because Sarah hadn’t answered back? He was feeling so lame with himself again, thinking he was being more and more uncool. Sarah didn’t show any reaction to the word, she kept on chortling and dancing to the music that Noctis was willing to tolerate as long as it made Sarah feeling happy.

After two more hours of driving the sun began to set, and the twilight colors were blending in the sky. Orange, yellow, fire red… Noctis’ eyes could see until where the desert ended and the fire painted sky started. The horizon looked endless, making Noctis’ appreciate such beauty. Ever since he left Insomnia, he appreciated every single place he visited with his friends — not a single one has let him down. Eos was a beautiful world, and he had been discovering it from the scratch with his friends by his side on a crazy roller coaster-like road trip. Now he was discovering another world’s beauties having Sarah by his side. If his world was not in danger, and he wouldn’t be in a desperate rush to go back, he would love to spend as many days as he could discovering this entire world with her. 

“It’s getting darker.” Sarah pointed out. “Perhaps we should find a place to camp.”

Noctis groaned in frustration. “Is it really necessary? I am sick of camping.”

“You slept in a bed yesterday.” Sarah disapproved, referring to Amelia and Elliot’s house, where he finally slept on a mattress after a long time. 

“And now I am addicted.” He pouted.

“You’re such a baby!” Sarah grabbed his cheek adoringly, but when she realized what she was doing, she removed her hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly. “Perhaps there is a town nearby.” she changed the subject, without sparing a glance, immersing herself to the GPS, eager to find a town.

Luckily there was a town, just half an hour from where they were — just a minor detour from their main road. The town was just a small beautiful picturesque country town. It seemed most towns were like this, but it was to Noctis liking. This town was very small though — just a main road separating it into two parts. 

Following GPS’ directions, they found their inn easily, where Noctis parked with ease. Nobody was walking outside, nor a car passing by and everything was closed. The silence was so apparent, that even the lowest sound was echoing like a bomb explosion. 

When they entered, there was nobody at the reception desk.

“Hello! Is anyone here?” Sarah approached the desk, looking left and right for any sign of the receptionist.

“Yes yes. I am sorry for keeping you waiting.” An old woman appeared from a room behind the desk. “How can I help you?” she smiled tenderly and politely.

“We would like two rooms, for one night,” Noctis spoke, approaching the desk too.

“Oh, dear. I am so sorry. Only one room is available.” The old lady apologized for the inconvenience, smiling awkwardly. 

The town didn’t strike as a famous tourist attraction to resonate with the lack of rooms. Despite being beautiful, it was just a passing-by town.

Noctis and Sarah looked at each other, unable to react. It was not like they had not slept together again, but it was under different circumstances.

“This is typically a restaurant, but we have few rooms provided for passengers.” The granny tried to excuse herself since Noctis and Sarah hadn’t responded and they were just blinking. “But the bed is huge and you can sleep comfortably, I can assure you,” She tried to display the size of the bed as a motive for them to stay in the same room.

But that was more of an issue. If there were two beds, it would be alright, but now… 

“Ok, no problem.” Sarah chimed in, smiling, having Noctis taken aback.

“Oh, great!” The receptionist had sighed in relief before she beamed. “Here is your key. Just write your name here,” she instructed and Sarah did as she was told. “Oh! Where are you from?” she took a good look at the name Sarah had just written.

“From very far away.” Sarah retorted sweetly.

“You must be exhausted then. Well. The room costs 80 wen per night and breakfast is included.” she grinned, as Sarah grinned back at her being her polite and gentle self. 

Then she pointed to the stairs and wished them a good night.

The room was nothing special. Just a room with a huge bed, two night-tables at its side, and a bit further a dressing table. A window permitted them to view a green landscape, but now only pitch black was visible.

“I am going to take a shower.” Sarah broke the silence and directed herself to the bathroom.  
Noctis was unable to process this whole thing. He and Sarah were about to spend the night in the same room. In the same bed? They had slept together again — the first day they had come in Zotera — but it wasn’t intentional. 

He removed his boots and lied on the bed. It was so soft and cozy, but he had to give it up and be a gentleman. 

After a while, Sarah came out of a steamy bathroom. This girl enjoyed taking her time washing. The white towel was hugging her delicate silhouette, as Sarah was brushing her long silver hair — water drips were falling on the floor as she came towards the bed barefoot.

Noctis felt his mouth water instantly, his eyes widened and he couldn’t take them away from the sight in front of him. His senses went numb, as his thoughts were nowhere near appropriate for his comrade at the moment.

“Who’s going to sleep on the floor?” Sarah questioned, sitting on the other side of the bed.  
  
Sarah’s question brought Noctis back to reality. “I will.”

Sarah looked at him surprised. “You gave up the bed rather easily. I expected you to fight for it.” She leaned closer to him, speaking the last sentence collusively and whispering. 

The limited space alarmed Noctis. She was closer than his senses were able to endure — Sarah’s intoxicated smell was all over him, shutting off his brain. But her way of speaking and bold posture invited him in, instead of warning him to go away from her.

“You’re right! You’re the one after all, who booked the room, without asking.” Noctis came even closer to her. “I take the bed.”

Sarah laughed—a peal of melodic laughter. She was not going to surrender that easily. “I booked the only available room. I have rights on the bed.” She made it look like a game, a game that Noctis was more willing to play. The more Sarah was challenging him, the more it attracted him.

“I did the driving. I deserve a good night’s sleep.” He went even closer.

“You meant auto-pilot did the driving. No. Bed.For.You.” She moved her index negatively in front of his face, emphasizing every single word.

Noctis wasn’t sure what drove him to do what he did next. Perhaps it was the limited space between them, or Sarah wearing nothing but a towel, or her annoying little finger moving in front of him…  
  
He grabbed her wrist, immobilizing it—his blue eyes locked into her silver ones. Sarah was taken aback by Noctis’ action, but she wasn’t going to let him have it. She grabbed his hand’s wrist, which was holding hers and sparks flew from both of their eyes. 

“Are you that serious about the bed, huh?” Sarah’s voice was deep and firm, and it was the first time Noctis listened to this kind of tone in her voice. It was different and strange but in a good way. He liked her sweet and cheerful voice, but he found out that he wanted to listen to this new tone again.

“Pretty damn serious.” His voice’s color changed as well, to a hoarse one. 

At that time he pushed Sarah onto the bed, with him on the top. Their eyes were glued to each other. Noctis had no idea what kind of inner power was leading him right now, but when he looked at Sarah, he saw she wasn’t scared by his action—on the contrary; she was enjoying it. 

“You’re not going to give up, aren’t you?” Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to give up?” Noctis answered at once, surprised once again with himself—how straightforward he was. 

“No,” Sarah whispered. Her heartbeats increased instantly, joining Noctis’ whose heart was ready to come out of his chest. Their eye contact was intense and Noctis could feel the electricity filling the atmosphere. And then Sarah whispered again. “You ought to be more honest about the way you feel, Noct.”

At this moment all walls broke down. There was nothing holding him or better them back. Noctis lowered his head, as his eyes absorbed Sarah’s bare porcelain and beautiful face. He had never imagined how his first kiss could feel like or under what circumstances it would occur, because he never really cared about it, but seeing Sarah’s fully tempting lips and silver magnetic eyes, he felt like it was the perfect moment and the perfect girl. 

But hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the update was late but better late than never, right?  
> Perhaps you will hate me after this *evil author*, but you can give off some steam in the comments section.  
> I love reading your thoughts throughout the story. It keeps me motivated and inspired.  
> Bookmark the story to be sure to be notified of the upcoming updates.  
> Like I promised I will keep writing the story, so stay tuned.  
> If you like the story so far, don't forget to hit the kudos button ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Noctis and Sarah stormed out of the inn fully armored and with weapons at hand.  
  
The one hour ago peaceful and silent town has now become a battlefield. Machines were roaming around, attacking anything on-site, and not just ordinary machines—they had huge metallic claws that could destroy whatever they grabbed.  
  
People were running terrified away from the machines, but anywhere they went it seemed like a dead end. Chaos and death were everywhere.  
  
Sarah and Noctis didn’t ponder much over it. They clutched their blades tight and rushed into battle. The machines were enormous and he had to find their weaknesses. Normally Ignis was the one scanning the monsters and organizing their tactics, but even though Noctis had gained this ability too, he doubted these machines were in his database. But it didn’t hurt to try. He activated his ‘Libra’ skill at once, but he only got ‘Entity unknown’, as he expected.  
  
He was completely blind, and he had no idea how they could beat them, but there was no time to waste. He would figure something out along the way, but now people’s lives were at stake.  
  
He warped right into the machine, escaping his claw, and achieving a tremendous hit on its side. The machine used the other claw to catch him, but Noctis’ reflexes were fast and he warped once again to strike the machine’s legs. His hit was successful, as the metal automaton lost its balance and fell from the one side.  
  
But its claw wasn’t affected, and it pushed him, scratching his back, and sent him flying.  
  
“Nooooct!” Sarah screamed as she was trying to deal with the second machine.  
  
Noctis found his focus once again and warped in middle air right into the machine’s steel claw. Sparks flew where the sword found the metal, but Noctis managed a powerful hit, but still not a deathly one. This thing was stronger than he expected.  
  
“These things are too strong.” Sarah pointed when Noctis touched the ground. “We should deal with one at a time.”  
  
Noctis knew Sarah was right. Their teamwork would be more efficient.  
  
“I’ll deal with the claws. Make it lose its ground.” Noctis instructed and Sarah nodded—without sparing any moment they both went on attacking.  
  
Noctis parried the right claw that charged towards him and he managed to cut it off. Sarah hit skillfully with force the other leg from the one that Noctis had hit before, and the machine lost its balance once again. The other claw tried to attack Sarah, but Noctis reacted at once by warping right in front of her and cutting the other claw too.  
  
Sarah smiled, thanking him before running towards the other leg, which she beat with no struggle.  
  
“I think we must break that.” Sarah pointed towards a glowing sphere underneath the fallen machine, which was trying to rise again. “It must be the central core.”  
  
“Ok let’s break it!” He encouraged her and they both ran, with swords at hand giving the last strike to the machine which it turned off completely.  
  
“One down.” Sarah gave a thumbs up and then they looked at the town that was being destroyed by two more in front of their eyes.  
  
“We must beat these two.” Noctis cried out.  
  
“Just warp over there and I’ll be right behind you,” Sarah commanded, knowing they should act fast.  
  
Noctis warped once again, assaulting a heavy attack into the claw. The claw pulled back, but it prepared its next attack rather easily.  
  
Suddenly a blast sound was heard and the other claw fell dead into the ground. This claw was right behind Noctis and it was about to pierce him because his attention was fully on its pair—Noctis was a bit startled but these kinds of sounds didn’t affect the machine though as its remaining claw was charging onto him once again. Another blast sound was heard, and a thunder came and burnt the metal to the ground. Noctis looked confused, wondering where this thunder came from, and he saw Sarah from a distance performing these powerful magic attacks.  
  
That girl was so smart. She had found their weaknesses. Lightning attacks were the answer. He warped, taking his distance, and performed a strong thunder attack as well, having as a goal to hit the core and he succeeded. The machine fell down, unable to move, and every processor on its body seemed to be out of function.  
  
“Good job, Noct!” Sarah remarked enthusiastically when she got next to him.  
  
Noctis couldn’t help but smile widely. But this was not the time to cheer yet. “I think we have the last one in less than fifteen minutes.”  
  
“Make it ten,” Sarah smirked and charged towards the last one.  
  
Noctis warped towards the last machine, ready to throw his thunder spell onto it, but suddenly an explosion occurred and it had him tossed away. He crashed onto the ground and felt the pain running through his body. He struggled to get up, his vision still blurred from the buck and the explosion’s smoke—he blinked multiple times and saw Sarah fallen on the ground next to him, covered in dust and ash. He ran breathlessly towards her, as an acute pain was trespassing through his body, but he couldn’t care less as he was desperate to know if Sarah was alright.  
  
It looked like a century until he reached her — blood was covering her one arm, but a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard her breathing and after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes.  
  
“You’re alright?” His voice came out shaking—that’s how much concerned he was. He held her gently into his arms, hiding her face into his chest.  
  
“I think so… My head spins around a bit, but we have no time to rest.” She was about to get abruptly, but Noctis wasn’t sure if she was in a position to fight.  
  
“You are wounded,” he pointed at her bloody hand. It seemed broken.  
  
“So are you.” Sarah pointed towards his leg and Noctis realized where that acute pain was coming from. His leg had a deep wound that was filled with blood, but his worrisome about Sarah’s well-being was stronger than the pain. “We must beat this thing. It has almost wiped out everything.” She points out.  
  
Everywhere they’re looking at there are fires, destruction, and dead bodies. Why did these machines come here?  
  
“I don’t know any healing spells,” Noctis remarked, as he was watching that gigantic machine coming towards them, tearing down everything on its way.  
  
“Great. That makes two of us,” she stated sarcastically. “What kind of chosen warriors are we?” she laughed nonchalantly.  
  
“The ones who are going to beat this piece of junk,” Noctis said decisively, and Sarah gave him a triumphant smile. “I am going to warp and get its attention. Make sure your thunder hits it hard.” he grabbed Sarah by the arms and locked his eyes onto hers.  
  
“I’ve got your back,” Sarah made her hands into fists.  
  
Noctis warped with no further delay into the machine again. The machine extended its one claw, trying to capture Noctis, but Noctis escaped it rather easily — he had his eyes open for the other one though since he was not willing to fall for it again. As the machine's attention was fully onto Noctis, letting civilians escape screaming and panicking, a huge thunder fell onto the one claw and tore it down.  
  
Noctis touched the ground carefully — his leg was killing him, but there was no time to let the pain consume him—and got ready to warp once again. The constant warps and the blood loss wasted his energy, but he had to endure it. He had faced worse, and it would be a joke to lose this battle.  
  
“Heeeelp! Please someone save my child.” Noctis saw a woman running and screaming, without having somewhere particular to go, but just desperate to get any help.  
  
The machine heard the scream and directed its attack towards the defenseless woman. Noctis warped and landed in front of her, seconds before the attack landed on its sword. He clenched its teeth, trying as hard as he could to endure it. His leg was giving him away as his entire body was ready to let him down. But his decisiveness was stronger than this.  
  
Another thunder came and crushed onto the left side of the machine, dismantling some parts away and making the machine lose its focus.  
  
Sarah was witnessing everything, and she struck her thunder at the right time.  
  
“Where is your child?” Noctis addressed the scared woman.  
  
“Some big stones crushed him over there. Please save him! Don’t let him die.” The woman shrieked in agony.  
  
The machine recruited itself, and Noctis awaited for the claw and prepared his sword to welcome it. But instead of it, it revealed two huge guns on the left and the right of its body.  
  
“Noct, this thing has freaking guns,” Sarah shouted as she approached them.  
  
“I can deal with it.” Noctis took his dirty and sweaty hair from his face to see clearer. “This woman needs her child rescued. We should help her.”  
  
Sarah nodded, knowing she could trust Noctis with it. “Don’t die on me!” she commanded and then addressed the woman. “Take me to your child!” and they both run towards the direction the woman had come from.  
  
The machine started firing and Noctis warped to avoid the bullets that were coming like the rain. One scratched his face as he landed on a huge rock. He used thunder and tried to break down the one gun. His spell found its target. The machine locked on him once again and sent a torpedo towards him.  
  
Noctis warped immediately, but the machine was too far to get it with one warp. When his warp time limit exceeded, he found himself in the air—the torpedo was still flying towards him, and then Noctis stepped on the torpedo and ran on it, and that’s the time he needed to perform another warp. He twirled over the machine and then he cast another powerful thunder spell that found its target right on the core. The machine fell down as its intact parts exploded into the air.  
  
Noctis fell safely onto the ground before his body betrayed him and made him kneel. He shivered as his wound was making him dizzy.  
  
“Noct! Noct!” Sarah’s concerned voice echoed into his ear. He decided if his body was going to give up now, Sarah’s voice calling his name was the best thing he could hear before everything goes black.  
  
She raised him up, supporting his body onto hers. He always thought Sarah’s body was delicate and fragile, and he caught himself feeling surprised she could bear him that easily.  
  
“The...Argh!” The pain was killing him. “The machine... is...dead.” he stuttered, struggling to speak, tasting the blood running down his cheek.  
  
“I know Noct,” her voice was soothing. That’s what he needed right now.  
  
“Did you save the child?” he asked, worried.  
  
“Yes! I sent them to find a shelter wherever that shelter might be.” she looked skeptical. “And we need to find one as well.”  
  
Noctis looked around the torn-down place. There a few minutes ago, a tranquil passer-by town was standing. Perhaps it was not of any importance, but it was a quiet small beautiful town. And now it has become ashes. Bodies were lying around soulless. Men, women, and children. Noctis wondered if they knew this day of destruction was about to come. If they knew they were living their last day. Noctis could feel his insides twisting and felt nauseous. No matter how many times he has seen death, he would never be accustomed to it. What did these people do to deserve an ending like that?  
  
Sarah rubbed his back tenderly. She wasn’t speaking, but she knew it was unfair as they shared the same emotions at the moment. She has lived darkness in her own world, after all.  
  
“We should find a safe place to stay. And take care of your wounds.” She commanded, but her voice was warm.  
  
And then, as the sun started to rise from the mountain and the dawn colored the sky, some more clawed metal machines appeared. And they were bigger than the last ones.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is here guys.  
> I hope you liked the action in this chapter, but there's more to come hehe.  
> I started playing FF Vii Remake a few days ago and I can't hide it I was inspired a little by it. Have you guys played it? I am loving it so far. It's so visually pleasing... The gameplay was a bit confusing at first, but I think I have the hung of it now! 
> 
> Anywayyyys.... I hope you show your appreciation for the chapter by hitting the kudos button and perhaps leaving a tiny comment at the end. It's the best feeling reading your thoughts every time.  
> You can always bookmark the story, so you don't have to search for it every time and if you want to be notified of upcoming updates you can subscribe to my account(Yes I discovered it a bit late, but at least I discovered it XD I hate myself XD)


End file.
